Love comeback life (shinee)
by husna maulida
Summary: cinta bisa hidup kembali jika bangkit dari rasa tidak mungkin.


**LOVE COMEBACK LIFE**

Author : Husna Maulida

Genre : romantic, sad, happy dll.

Cast : - Onew -Jinki

-Luna f(x)

-Tae min

-Key

-Min ho

-Jong hyun

-DLL...

maaf ya ceritanya gak jelas, authornya kurang bisa mengkombinasi kata2 ,kalimatnya rasanya kaya didiulang2 .tanda bacanya juga masih salah2.

~ hehe ,maklum anak sekolah~

HAPPY READING

"haaaaaaaa...eomaaa jangan pergiiiii..."

gubrakkk!

onew bangun dari tidurnya ,ia kaget ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi.onew mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat.hari sudah pagi,onew langsung mandi dan bersiap kesekolah.

pagi ini udara kota seoul benar2 dingin,wajah onew berubah jadi pucat karena kedinginan, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

sesampainya dikelas ,onew duduk dan memandangi langit .ia benar2 rindu pd eomanya.

eoma ,kenapa engkau meninggalkanku begitu cepat.

"ya!"key membuyarkan lamunan onew.

"hey jangan mengagetkanku ! kau mau aku jantungan hah?!"

"kenapa kau marah2 ,dari tadi aku memanggilmu ,kau bahkan tak menoleh.waeyo? jika ada masalah ,curhat saja padaku "

onew menggelengkan kepala.

"aku belum ngerjain tugas dari pak choi, aku takut dimarahi.onew tolong bantu aku, please"sambil memohon.

onew pun akhirnya membantu key mengerjakan tugas.

sepulang sekolah...

onew pulang dengan teman2 sejolinya.mereka saling tertawa membahas kencan masing2. handphone onew tiba2 berbunyi,onew langsung mengangkatnya

"oppaaa,aku rindu oppa"

"ya ,luna jangan terlalu keras"

"oppa, aku punya kejutan istimewa buat oppa.oppa datang keasramaku y ,aku tunggu sore ini juga.oppa harus datang,awas kalo gak datang"

"ne ,aku pasti datang"

"oke, oppa emang baik deh,beruntung aku punya oppa ganteng, baik lagi"

"jangan bilang begitu ,aku jadi ke geer an "

"ya terserah oppa aja deh,bye oppa ."

"bye"

onew ditertawai oleh teman2nya.

"ciee ,siapa tuh yang telpon. senyum2 terus?"

"iya nih"

mereka meledek onew.

"hey gak lucu tau"

"siapa yang telpon tadi?"

"pasti luna y?"

"kefo"jawab onew sambil menjulurkan lidah.

mereka memang selalu ribut jika bersama,tidak bisa diam.

di persimpangan jalan...

"aku belok kanan, kalian duluan aja.jangan tungguin aku.aku mau ada urusan"

"urusan dengan istri pasti, cieee hyung ,you is the best hyung"

"gomawo, jangan terlalu memuji hyung mu ini tae min ,nanti hyung jadi ke geeran ,hehe"

"yee,gak memuji kok hyung cuma kagum"

"itu sama aja tau "

"ya udah, bye"

"bye"

ini adalah pertama kalinya ia sangat senang punya pacar.ia bertemu dengan luna saat ada lomba menyanyi antar sekolah.saat itu onew masih belum kepikiran tentang asmara.saat habis konser ia mendapat ucapan selamat dari luna, saat itu mereka belum saling kenal.luna memberi onew surat yang sangat spesial.luna menyatakan rasa sukanya pada onew. mereka pun sering jalan bersama saat SMP hingga hubungan mereka saat ini semakin dekat.

onew merapikan rambutnya. ia sangat senang.tapi tiba2 hal buruk menimpanya, kakinya tidak sengaja menabrak batu besar sehingga onew terjungkir balik dan menabrak tiang listrik .rasanya pusing bukan main, orang2 yang lewat pun menghampiri onew.namun onew sudah berdiri dan tersenyum ,meski rasanya sangat sakit.

"kau tidak papa?"

"aku tidak apa2 kok"

"benar tidak apa2? ,kepalamu terbentur keras sekali tadi nak "

"tidak apa2 kok "memasang senyum manis

"hati2 y"

"ne"

onew berjalan dan sampai diasrama luna.onew memencet bel.

tiba2 saja onew merasa pandangannya kabur dan darah segar mengalir dikepala dan hidungnya.

luna sangat senang ,itu pasti onew.luna langsung membuka pintu dan tiba2 onew terjatuh didepan luna.luna benar2 kaget melihatnya.napasnya bahkan seperti berhenti ,air matanya mengalir.luna langsung memanggil ambulance .

19 menit kemudian...

ambulance datang dan membawa onew kerumah sakit.diperjalanan ,luna benar2 merasa bersalah dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada onew.

ia memegang tangan onew dan menciuminya.

onew dibawa ke UGD ,onew terus saja memuntahkan darah. luna benar2 tidak kuat melihatnya.ia takut ,perasaan tidak enak menggelanyutinya.

luna berjalan kesana kemari sambil menangis. rasanya tubuh luna terus gemetaran, ia takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada kekasih imutnya itu.

handphone onew berbunyi,luna mengangkatnya dengan sedikit ragu

"yaa ,hyung kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya, pasti kau terlalu senang bersama luna.

maaf hyung aku mengganggu kencanmu,hehe. nanti ceritakan kencanmu padaku ya hyung.aku ingin memberitahu appa pasti appa senang."

luna terisak semakin keras

"hyung kenapa kau diam saja?hyung,apa kau menangis?.sejak kapan hyung jadi cengeng begini."

"hyung sebentar lagi gerbang asrama ditutup ,cepat pulang atau kau menyesal nanti"

luna bahkan tak bisa bicara sepatah katapun pada tae min.

luna memutus telpon dan mengirim sms kepada tae min.

To tae min

tae min, hyungmu sekarang sedang dirumah sakit

From tae min

apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hyungku?

To tae min

iya, hyungmu mengalami pendarahan. cepat datang

tae min menangis ,ia memanggil jong hyun, key dan min ho.

mereka langsung pergi kerumah sakit.

luna langsung memeluk tae min erat.

"hyung"semuanya menangis

dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan memberitahu keadaan onew

"dia mengalami pendarahan sangat hebat,kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya.saat ini detak jantungnya sangat lemah"

"tolong selamatkan hyungku, aku bahkan belum bisa membuatmu senang hyung.tolong bertahan"

mereka semua masuk keruangan.

disana terlihat seorang lelaki dengan balutan perban dikepalanya. dia benar2 masih terlihat tampan saat seperti itu, ia seperti malaikat yang bersinar

onew benar2 kasihan,ia benar2 pucat dan tenang sekali.tiba2 saja onew sudah tidak bernapas dan tangannya mendingin.

"hyung,hyung jangan membuat lelucon hyung,leluconmu ini benar2 tidak lucu ,garing"tae min menangis semakin keras dan menggoyang2 tubuh onew.

"sudahlah tae min,ikhlaskan hyungmu ,jangan terlalu bersedih, hyung pasti sudah bahagia dialam sana"

"hyungmu pernah bilang untuk jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan,setiap kesedihan itu pasti membawa kebahagiaan tae min. kau harus tegar.kau ini laki2 "

luna memeluk onew .ia menjerit2

"oppaaaaa,"dan ia jatuh pingsan.

10 November 2013 onew dimakamkan disebelah makam eomanya.seluruh keluarga dan teman onew datang. saat semua akan pulang setelah memakamkan onew, semuanya benar2 terkejut .

orang yang berada disamping ayah onew ,ia benar2 seperti onew,hanya saja potongan rambutnya berbeda dengan onew.

tae min sangat kaget.

"apakah itu dirimu hyung? kau masih hidup? lalu siapa yang meninggal itu?"

tae min langsung berlari dan berpelukan dengan orang itu.

"apa kau sedang membuat lelucon hyung?leluconmu itu benar2 membuatku hampir gila"

ayah langsung menjawab pertanyaan tae min.

"tae min ,kau yang sabar ya. yang kau peluk itu adalah saudara kembar onew, dia jinki bukan onew.

maafkan ayah karena tak memberitahumu tentang itu"

"jadi hyung benar2 sudah meninggal?"

"sudah tae min jangan bersedih terus, ikhlaskan hyungmu.jika kau bahagia pasti onew akan bahagia bersama eoma disurga"

tae min pun berhenti menangis, ia mempererat pelukannya pada jinki,jinki membalas pelukan tae min dan mengelus2 pundak tae min.

"hyung, kau benar2 persis seperti onew hyung,saranghaeyo hyung"

"ne, kau tae min ya, kau benar2 manis, aku juga mencintaimu"

jinki menangis dipelukan tae min

"aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan onew, dia malah sudah meninggalkanku"

"hyung ,jika kau bercermin ,kau akan melihat onew dicermin"

jong hyun, key dan minho langsung mendekat dan berpelukan bersama jinki dan tae min.

"semoga aku dapat mengisi hati kalian seperti onew"

1 tahun sudah berlalu.

luna masih belum bisa melepaskan onew, sulit untuk melupakannya. dia meninggalkan kenangan istimewa dalam hati luna yang tetap membekas. namun ia tak akan berputus asa, ia akan bangkit seperti yang onew ajarkan padanya.

nasehat onew selalu terngiang2 dihatinya. luna merasa kalo onew belum meninggal, rasanya onew seperti berada disampingnya.

luna kini kuliah dikota seoul. ia selalu senang, karena onew pasti akan bahagia jika melihatnya senang.

tae min kini sekolah di SMA seoul bekas onew. tae min bahkan kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria gentle. ia sering melatih otot2nya agar ia terlihat keren. bahkan perut tae min yang dulu kurus telah menjadi perut sixpack , sangat keren. banyak wanita yang naksir padanya. sayangnya dari kesekian banyak wanita ,tae min tidak pernah menembak satu cewe pun.

ia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta ,ia ingin fokus belajar agar cita2nya tercapai.

luna sedang asyik memilih buku yang ingin dibeli , ia sedang berada di toko buku didekat kampusnya.

luna kesulitan mengambil buku yang berada dirak ketujuh paling atas. ia sudah menjinjit2 dan meloncat2, tapi tetap tidak bisa. tapi tiba2 ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahu luna ,ia mengambil buku yang akan luna ambil dan memberikannya pada luna. luna pun langsung menunduk .

"gomawo"

"ne, lain kali kalo mau ambil buku yang diatas minta tolong pada orang lain. kau tadi bisa terjatuh jika meloncat2 seperti itu"

lelaki itu langsung berbalik dan akan kekasir. mendengar suara lelaki tadi itu benar2 seperti tidak asing baginya. ya siapa lagi kalo bukan suara khas onew ,itu benar2 seperti suara onew.apa dia tidak salah dengar.

luna langsung kekasir membayar harga buku yang telah ia beli. ia berlari mengejar lelaki tadi. ia menyesal karena tak melihat wajahnya .tapi terbesit pikiran bahwa onew sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu bukan.

luna pun langsung berbalik menuju ketaman. disana ia belajar bersama dengan teman2nya .

3 jam sudah luna belajar sambil bercerita2 bersama. mereka pun bubar .mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan pulang .

luna masih ditaman.ia memberi makan ikan2 dikolam sambil duduk di bawah pohon.

luna memandang sebuah gazebo yang jaraknya 2 meter dari tempat ia duduk. pandangan luna terhenti pada seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal.disamping lelaki itu juga ada jong hyun ,key dan minho .

luna langsung berlari dan masuk kegazebo itu. ia memeluk sangat erat lelaki itu. lelaki itu sangat kaget, dan jantungnya berdebar2 sangat kencang.

"siapa kau?"

"aku luna ,apa ini benar2 oppa, oppa masih hidup?" pelukan luna terlepas, luna pingsan.

"siapa dia?"

"dia itu kekasihnya onew, ia adalah gadis yang paling onew sayangi"

"benarkah?"

"ya ,benar"

jinki langsung membopong luna .

"aku akan membawa dia kerumahku. maaf aku pergi duluan"

"ya, hati2 jinki"

jinki langsung menyalakan mobil dan membawa luna kerumahnya.

"tae min ,tae min cepat bukakan pintu!"

"ya sebentar hyung,kau pulang cepat hyung"

tae min membuka pintu, onew langsung masuk dan membawa luna kekamarnya.

"hyung, bisa2nya kau membawa luna kesini, apa yang terjadi?"

"tadi dia memelukku dan mengira aku ini onew, dia bahkan pingsan saat memelukku"

"sepertinya ia masih sayang pada onew"

"dia terlihat cantik sekali tae min, aku belum pernah melihat gadis cantik seperti dia. sepertinya aku menyukainya tae min. saat ia memelukku ,aku benar2 merasa sangat gugup."

"aku sarankan padamu hyung, sebaiknya kau mengaku sebagai onew dan kau buat alasan yang cocok agar ia tak curiga "

"tapi ,jika aku berbohong ,itu tidak baik tae min pasti nanti jika ia tahu kalo aku bukan onew malah dia akan membenciku"

"berarti kau akan berterus terang padanya hyung"

"tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti .aku juga bingung tae min"

"terserah hyung saja, aku pasti mendukung keputusanmu. maaf hyung aku akan pergi kepesta ulang tahun sulli saat ini, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu"

"tak apa2, apa kau sudah membawa hadiah untuk sulli?"

"sudah"

"mana?coba tunjukkan pada hyung!"

"ini" sambil menunjukkan bungkusan kotak kecil berbalut kertas warna merah muda berpita merah hati.

"apa isinya tae min"

"rahasia, memangnya aku harus memberitahu padamu hyung"

"tidak juga "

"aku berangkat hyung, bye bye"

"ne ,hati2 dijalan jangan ngebut"

"ya hyung"tae min pun pergi.

2 jam sudah jinki menunggu, luna tak kunjung sadar.jinki memutuskan diri untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

ia mandi dan memandang wajahnya didepan cermin kamar mandi. ia bahkan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"hey, onew. apa kau mengizinkanku bersama kekasihmu?apa aku harus jujur kalo aku ini adalah jinki atau aku harus berpura2 menjadi dirimu? tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

jinki memutuskan untuk berterus terang pada luna.ia pun berjalan masuk kekamar. ia memakai baju dan kembali duduk disamping luna. kenapa dia tak sadar2 .

jinki mengelus2 pipi luna, pipinya sangat halus dan lembut. jinki merasa nafas luna memburu. jinki terkejut ,tiba2 saja luna membuka mata dan ia mengecupkan bibirnya kepipi jinki. jinki membalas ciumannya .luna benar2 sangat senang. ia memeluk jinki sangat lama. sampai tiba2 pintu kamar dibuka ,mereka berdua melepas pelukan itu.

"hyung, maaf aku baru pulang. apa kalian habis pelukan?"

luna beranjak dari tempat tidur. pertanyaan tae min tak dijawab. jinki langsung memegang tangan luna.

"hey, kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan pulang kerumah, ini sudah malam. pasti eoma khawatir mencariku"

"biar aku mengantarmu" jinki langsung mengambil kunci.

"yuk"jinki masih memegang tangan luna.

" tae min, hyung pergi dulu"

"hyung ,apa dia sudah tahu tentang itu?"

"aku belum sempat memberitahunya, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat tae min, tunggu saja kedepannya"

mobil jinki melaju dengan pelan. ia lupa tidak tanya letak rumah luna pada tae min. ia pun mengirim pesan pada tae min.

suasana didalam mobil sangat hening. luna memandang wajah jinki sangat lekat, ia bahkan tersenyum2 sendiri .

"hey ,kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"kau bertambah tampan oppa, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? kau bahkan tak memberitahuku kalo kau masih hidup"

"sejak kecelakaan itu aku bahkan lupa pada diriku sendiri apalagi pada orang2 aku benar2 tidak ingat apapun.

apa kau kuliah digangnam university? "

"iya"

"wah berarti bisa ketemu dong"

"apa kau kuliah disana oppa?"

"iya ,bahkan aku jadi dosen disana"

"wah aku kagum padamu oppa. oppa terlalu hebat untuk jadi kekasihku, aku bahkan hanya mahasiswi biasa disana"

"jangan minder, setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing2. udah jangan cemberut gitu deh, ayo senyum "

"nah begitu kan enak dilihat, oh iya ini rumahmu kan?"

"iya, aku duluan oppa. makasih atas tumpangannya. hati2 dijalan. bye"

luna masuk kedalam rumah. eoma ternyata sedang duduk menonton televisi.

"kau baru pulang luna?"

"iya" sambil tersenyum lebar

"kau terlihat bahagia sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. apa yang terjadi?"

"aku bertemu onew oppa"

" bukankah onew sudah meninggal"

"dia masih hidup eoma, bahkan dia yang tadi mengantarku pulang"

"luna ,onew itu sudah meninggal, bahkan eoma juga datang kepemakamannya"

"jika onew sudah meninggal ,lalu lelaki tadi itu siapa? ia bahkan persis seperti onew"

luna sudah tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. ia sangat ngantuk. ia pun tertidur didepan televisi.

keesokan harinya...

luna sangat bersemangat hari ini, ia berangkat kuliah dengan hati terlalu senang.

jinki bahkan sudah didepan rumah luna.

"oppa. sejak kapan oppa disini?"

"baru aja kok. yuk naik"

luna naik mobil dan duduk manis disamping jinki. jinki diam2 melihat luna dikaca.

"hey, kau diam saja. apa kau tidak suka padaku?"

"tidak kok. aku hanya tidak tahu mau bicara apa"

"ooh"

jinki merogoh laci mobil, ia mengambil sesuatu disitu. ia memberi luna sebuah kotak kecil warna pink berpita putih dengan tersenyum.

"ini untukmu"

luna menerimanya dengan perasaan malu dan bahagia. dalam hati ia merasa seperti melayang saking bahagianya.

"terima kasih oppa, boleh aku buka?"

"eh tunggu, bukanya nanti aja ya. ada sesuatunya"

"oo, ya udah deh nanti aja"

sesampainya digangnam university...

teman2 jinki sedang duduk ditempat parkir. seperti biasa mereka belajar bersama. jinki pun turun dan berjalan menggandeng tangan luna. benar2 sangat serasi.

"jinkiii !"

"jinki, rupanya diam2 kau punya kekasih"

luna bingung, siapa jinki?. bukankah yang ia gandeng ini adalah onew?

" bahkan kau menggantikan posisi onew sekarang"

onew, onew apa dia tidak salah dengar .jadi saat ini yang berada bersama luna bukanlah onew.

air mata luna mengalir. ia melepas tangannya dari jinki .ia berlari meninggalkan jinki sambil terisak2.

jinki mengejar luna.

luna berlari tanpa tujuan. orang2 bahkan memandang heran padanya. dia berlari tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. bahkan didepannya ada truk yang hampir menabraknya. jinki langsung berlari membalap luna. ia mendorong luna ke pinggir jalan dan ia mencoba untuk berlari kepinggir ,tapi sayangnya truk itu telah lebih dulu melaju. jinki pun terpental ketengah jalan . luna langsung lari menghampiri jinki ,ia memangku kepala jinki.

"lu lun a appa ka au ta k pa pa?"

"aku tak apa2 oppa, kenapa oppa melakukan ini?"

"sa ranghaeyo lun a"

jinki memejamkan matanya.

orang2 berkerumun dan jalanan menjadi ramai sekali. jinki langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat.

luna tak bisa berhenti menangis. baju luna kotor oleh ceceran darah jinki. ia benar2 menyesal. ia memandangi hadiah pemberian jinki tadi pagi, ia membukanya.

isinya sepatu tali warna putih dan secarik kertas berisi tulisan.

ia langsung membacanya

" _maaf jika sepatu itu tidak cocok untukmu,aku tidak tahu mau memberimu hadiah apa.jadi aku beli sepatu saja_ _.semoga kau menyukainya. hehe..._

 _maafkan aku yang tidak memberitahumu tentang semuanya. aku bahkan merasa sangat berdosa karena tidak jujur kepadamu tentang semuanya. aku bahkan jahat karena aku menyukai kekasih saudaraku sendiri. tolong maafkan aku. aku benar2 tidak berniat seperti itu. ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali ditoko buku itu ,aku memandangimu yang saat itu sedang meloncat2 mengambil buku. entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik padamu._

 _kau sangat cantik, belum pernah aku menemui gadis sepertimu. saat itu aku masih malu padamu. tapi ternyata kau malah yang pertama kali mendekat padaku. aku pun mulai timbul rasa suka padamu hingga saat ini. aku sangat menikmati kebersamaanku denganmu. benar2 menyenangkan._

 _jadi tolonglah untuk selalu bersamaku, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu ,tetaplah berada disampingku._ _aku tak ingin engkau jadi membenciku, tolong jangan benci padaku karena_

 _hatiku selalu berkata,_

 _ **luna saranghaeyo**."_

luna menangis setelah membaca surat itu. tiba2 tae min datang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"apa hyung baik2 saja?"

"dia pasti baik2 saja"

"luna, apa kau sudah tahu tentang semuanya?"

"ya aku sudah tahu"

dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"dengan keluarga lee jinki"

"ya, bagaimana keadaan hyung saya?"

"dia tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja tangan kanannya patah, jadi untuk beberapa minggu ia belum bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya. besok pagi dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang"

"terima kasih dok"

dokter itu langsung pergi. tae min dan luna pun masuk. didalam terlihat jinki masih belum sadar. luna memegang tangan jinki sangat erat.

"aku pasti tak akan meninggalkanmu oppa, saranghaeyo"

tae min hanya memandang hyungnya sambil tersenyum.dalam hati tae min senang karena luna mau bersama hyungnya .meski onew sudah meninggal, tapi rasanya onew hidup kembali dengan nama barunya, lee jinki.

tae min teringat sesuatu.

"besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya hyung!"

"benarkah"

"iya"

"kita buat kejutan yuk!"

"oke, aku telepon teman2 dulu y"

"ya"

tae min menghubungi jong hyun ,minho dan key. mereka pun setuju untuk membuat kejutan.

mereka semua pergi kerumah jinki dan membuat kejutan yang spesial, membuat kue ,hadiah dan pastinya ayam goreng telah memenuhi piring besar.

jinki tersadar dari pingsannya. ia sudah disambut oleh tae min.

hanya tae min, dimana luna.

"dimana luna?apa dia baik2 saja?"

"dia baik2 saja, hyung tak usah khawatir"

"aku ingin pulang"

jinki beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"tae min ,ayo pulang kerumah"

"baiklah"

tae min langsung menuntun jinki dan mereka pulang.

luna dan teman2 sudah berdandan dan luna memakai sepatu pemberian jinki. mereka sangat tidak sabar menunggu jinki pulang.

suara mobil tae min ,pertanda jinki sudah didepan rumah.

mereka langsung diam dan bersiap menyalakan lampu.

jinki membuka pintu, ia terkejut dan pingsan.

semuanya terlihat panik dan merubungi jinki.

"jinkiii, jinkiii, bangun ,jinkiii maafkan aku. saranghaeyo jinki oppa, saranghaeyo" luna menangis dan memeluk jinki. jinki langsung bangkit dan membalas pelukan luna sangat erat.

"jinki, kau berpura2 ?"

"iya, aku sudah tahu kalian akan membuat kejutan untukku"

"jinki ,kau membuat khawatir saja. aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"benarkah ?"

"iya, selamanya"

"gomawo luna"

mereka pun menikmati pesta dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bersama, bahagia selamanya.

 **TERIMA KASIH YA SUDAH BACA FF KU. SEMOGA READER PADA SUKA.**

maaf ff nya jelek bgt yah.

maaf aku gak bisa buat ff yang bagus. aduh gak tahu mau digimanain nih ff .akhirnya aku selesain langsung deh.

bingung ,kayaknya nih ff selalu ngulang2 kata .HEHEHE


End file.
